When compensation is performed for an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) pixel circuit from outside the pixel circuit, an extra sensing line is needed to transfer to/from the OLED pixel circuit signals for detecting parameters of the OLED pixel circuit (e.g., a threshold voltage of a driving transistor, and a threshold voltage of the OLED). Based on the detected parameters, a compensation processing circuit outside the pixel circuit may perform compensation for a data voltage that is supplied to the OLED pixel circuit via a source driving chip.
However, addition of the sensing line in the pixel circuit causes reduction of an aperture ratio of the pixel. Moreover, providing each sub-pixel or each pixel with a corresponding sensing line requires a great number of sensing channels of the compensation processing circuit. This may cause increase of manufacturing costs.